


Терпение

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/F, Flogging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаете, Улиция во Дворце пророков постоянно носила хлыст только ради имиджа? Вы плохо знаете Сестер Тьмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терпение

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Fandom Combat 2014

– Несносная девчонка!  
Сестра Улиция уже второй раз за неделю была раздражена до крайности. И из-за кого? Из-за той, которая еще даже посвящение не прошла! На мгновение Улиция задумалась, стоит ли она этих хлопот. Но нет, убийство одной из сестер - куда большие хлопоты. Тем более она уже принесла клятву.  
Дело было как раз в посвящении. Любопытство Лилианы было неутолимо.  
– Простите, сестра, – пробормотала она, опуская глаза, – я просто хотела узнать как можно больше, чтобы лучше подготовиться.  
– Подготовиться! – фыркнула Улиция. – Если ты еще раз попробуешь назвать мое имя, когда мы одни, тебе будет уже не к чему готовиться!  
Лилиана умудрилась покраснеть. Улицию больше всего поражала именно эта ее способность – выглядеть наивной и невинной, словно бы по заказу. Может, Лилиана и в самом деле еще чересчур молода? Молодости свойственна излишняя поспешность.  
Конечно, когда сама Улиция была моложе, она являлась просто-таки воплощением сдержанности. Иначе она не была бы там, где сейчас: не только секретарь аббатиссы, но и глава слуг Владетеля во дворце Пророков. А может, и во всем Древнем мире. Хотя это Улиция не могла утверждать с полной уверенностью.  
– Но все же, сестра... – Лилиана вовремя осеклась. – Я так волнуюсь! Ведь уже через неделю... Я так долго этого ждала!  
Она глубоко вздохнула, и Улиция заметила, что сегодня вырез голубого платья Лилианы, похоже, был ниже, чем раньше. Она внимательно посмотрела на девушку. Странно, но до этого момента Улиции не приходило в голову, что у любопытства Лилианы может быть другая... особая сторона.  
– И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказала тебе все в подробностях? – спросила Улиция. Лилиана поспешно кивнула, все так же не поднимая глаз, и быстро облизнула губы. Можно было подумать, что ей жарко, но Улиция всегда любила прохладу и не позволяла воздуху в кабинете слишком нагреваться.  
Вот оно, значит, что. Улиция быстро соображала, как обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.  
– Ну что ж, – сказала она наконец, откидываясь назад и опуская руку под стол, – если дело только в этом, я, может, и расскажу тебе. В подробностях. Но тебе следует научиться терпению. Когда ты пройдешь посвящение, я – и тот, кому ты дала клятву, – больше не будем закрывать на это глаза.  
Лилиана подняла на нее глаза – светло-голубые, с лиловыми крапинками и фанатичным блеском.  
– Все, что угодно, сестра!  
– Отлично.  
Улиция ударила ее хлыстом быстрее, чем Лилиана сообразила, в чем дело. Она подавилась собственным криком: воздушный кляп ловко заткнул ее рот, а воздушные путы стянули руки и ноги. Улиция встала, постукивая хлыстом по ножке кресла.  
– Ты говоришь, что хотела как следует подготовиться, – сказала она, обходя стол. Лилиана следила за ней полными слез глазами, не в силах даже кивнуть. Улиция с некоторым злорадством подумала, что уж она-то, в отличие от этой девчонки, никогда не позволяла застать себя врасплох. – Давай посмотрим, насколько хорошо ты умеешь терпеть. Как ты хорошо знаешь, эта комната защищена. Сейчас я тебя освобожу, но если ты шевельнешь хотя бы пальцем... если вскрикнешь хотя бы раз... твои шансы на успешное завершение ритуала станут намного ниже, чем сейчас. А они и так не слишком высоки, – добавила Улиция. На самом деле она была практически уверена, что Лилиана пройдет посвящение без особых проблем. Но как следует понервничать ей не помешает.  
Лилиана моргнула. Расценив это как знак согласия, Улиция расплела обездвиживающие заклинания. Лилиана осталась стоять на месте, тяжело дыша. Улиция обошла ее кругом.  
– Твое рвение, сестра, – она издевательски подчеркнула обращение, – достойно зависти. Но, позволь заметить, порой ты сама не осознаешь всей серьезности того, к чему стремишься. – Улиция сделала паузу. Вопреки ожиданиям, Лилиана не бросилась заверять ее в своей бесконечной преданности их общему делу. Хорошо. Может, в эту хорошенькую головку и удастся вложить немного соображения. Она снова взмахнула хлыстом. Удар пришелся поперек спины. Лилиана вздрогнула, но не издала ни звука.  
– Что касается посвящения, то его порядок ты прекрасно знаешь, – еще удар. – Мы вызовем... создание... чье имя тебе известно, но не должно звучать в этих стенах, – на этот раз хлыст просвистел мимо, но Лилиана дернулась все равно, – и ты должна будешь поощрить его достаточно, чтобы получить обещанное.  
Улиция отступила на шаг и, воспользовавшись магией, сдернула с Лилианы платье. На нем все равно уже красовались прорехи. Лилиана смотрела прямо перед собой с завидным упорством, румянец на ее щеках мог поспорить интенсивностью со следами от хлыста. Может, из нее выйдет больше толка, чем кажется, решила Улиция. Она провела кончиком хлыста по спине Лилианы, задержав его на округлых ягодицах.  
– Ни один смертный мужчина не сравнится с ним размером, – заявила Улиция. Они обе прекрасно знали, о ком именно она говорит – намлунг был созданием Владетеля, которое сестры Тьмы использовали для обретения дара. Но, несмотря на все щиты, Улиция не хотела отказываться от максимальной осторожности и говорить вслух некоторые вещи. Еще не хватало, чтобы их раскрыли - теперь, когда предсказанный "камень в пруду" вот-вот окажется во Дворце. Ну уж нет. Улиция сосредоточилась на том, чтобы разукрасить спину и бедра Лилианы, все так же вздрагивавшей от каждого удара, ровными полосами. На какое-то время она даже забыла о своем обещании рассказать все в подробностях. Но, похоже, Лилиане было уже не до того. Она кусала губы, жмурилась, едва заметно переступала с ноги на ногу, и с каждым следующим взмахом хлыста дышала все чаще.  
– Терпение, вот что важно, – пробормотала в конце концов Улиция. Она, пожалуй, даже слегка утомилась. – Когда это случилось со мной, у меня еще неделю все болело вон там, – она прижала хлыст к курчавому треугольнику внизу живота Лилианы, и та содрогнулась намного сильнее, чем до этого, сжав кулаки и запрокинув голову. – Хотя я не пренебрегала никаким лечением... Нет, вижу, настоящее терпение тебе все-таки не знакомо!  
Однако в голосе Улиции была слышна скорее усталость, чем настоящий упрек.  
– Прошу простить меня, сестра, – едва слышно выдохнула Лилиана. Улиция уперлась рукой в бок.  
– Приведи себя в порядок и марш отсюда. Надеюсь, это послужит тебе уроком... хотя бы до посвящения. Оно ведь уже на следующей неделе.  
Глаза Лилианы вспыхнули чем-то, очень похожим на восторг. Она быстро натянула разорванное платье, наскоро починив его с помощью магии, и выпорхнула за дверь.  
Улиция покачала головой. Нет, все-таки этой доверять не следует. Слишком тороплива, слишком... Она взмахнула хлыстом, и с него сорвалась пара капелек крови. Ну вот, еще и прибирать придется. Чем моложе сестра, тем больше с ней проблем, разве что сестра Никки никогда не давала повода для беспокойства, но что поделать, если Владетелю нужны новые слуги? И кому, как не ей, Улиции, об этом позаботиться? Никто другой просто не справился бы со всей этой ответственностью. Придет день, и Владетель непременно вознаградит ее усилия. И она сделает все возможное, чтобы этот день наступил как можно раньше.


End file.
